Scaredy arrives at Miservilley
by goingunder9
Summary: what happen if 2 similar personalitys were known, for all fans who think jimmy and scaredy are optimistics, funny characters with the only one mission to promote the  fun and joy in their own way. contain: jimmyxheloise and scaredyxsue.
1. Chapter 1

Scaredy meet Miservilley

*view of balsa city, scaredy's house*

Another normal day in balsa city, the same routine for scaredy, take the bus, get to work with a smile and optimistic, as always,since for every day was wonderful. Scaredy doing his job, when dave appeared.

Hi, Scaredy!-said dave.

Hi, dave!-replied Scaredy with a smile.

What a beautiful day, don't you think?-said dave

Sure, as always, the sweet, sweet routine-replied Scaredy *sight*

Sometimes would you like to do something different, something new?-said dave.

No, I like…wait!, you told me that before ! , when I met…..*flash*

Sue…replied scaredy

Oh, yeah! ,I forgot it!, well, I mean if you would like to see another "new thing or do something more".-said dave.

Why, I don't need to see anymore, I have all that I need: my work, my house, I practice paddle ball, the safety corner, what else could ask?-said scaredy with a confident air.

That mean…you don't care about me?-said dave with tears in his eyes.

Why?-replied scaredy

Dave lowers his gaze.

I'M JOKING! , OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! , YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!-replied scaredy hugging dave.

Thanks scaredy, you are true friend-replied dave cleaning his eyes.

Besides, what could happen? , not as if something extraordinary or some supernatural force that would cause something happened today that I would never have seen, I've been through many things, now what?-replied scaredy safely.

Meanwhile In Misevilley…..*leaving balsa city and view of miservilley *

Another morning in miservilley, the sun is shining, birds singing and…jimmy and beezy touring the city on a shopping cart with a turbo rocket. Meanwhile, Heloise was working in her laboratory with a new invention until…..

*the shopping cart destroyed the wall of the laboratory*

That was…amazing!-said jimmy so excited.

Yeahh!, let's do it again!-replied beezy

Hello?-said Heloise seriously

Oh, hi Heloise, what are you doing?-said jimmy with a smile.

Whatever, hey guys, I finished I new invention and I would like if you see it.-said Heloise

Oh, what you could invent?, something that make you less awful?-said beezy laughing.

Jimmy laugh too.

No!, I made a new invention that make you see something that you never see before!-said Heloise proud

What could be?...your feets?, jajaj-beezy laugh again

Shut up !- Heloise shouts

No, it's a...*Heloise removes the savanna of the invention*, A TRANSDIMENSIONAL PORTAL!-said with a evil laugh

Ohhh-said jimmy and beezy.

What use is?-ask jimmy

With this portal, you can travel to another dimension, isn't exciting?-replied Heloise exciting

yeah, but…where?-ask jimmy

oh, I did'nt think that, well…let's see!-said Heloise turning on the portal.

The portal start to working…

The guys admire how the portal starts to works, by a secong they can see balsa city, but…*the portal is off*

What?-said Heloise in shock

I think the portal don't work.-said jimmy

That couldn't be!, I worked in this for long time!, something must be wrong!-said Heloise searching for the cause.

Besides you.-said beezy

Go away!-said Heloise angry while she press a button.

What did I dooooo!- jimmy shouts while he and beezy fly out of the laboratory.

Meanwhile, Heloise continues working with her invention.

I can't understand, what could be wrong?-said frustrated and kick her invention and leave her laboratory.

Unknowingly, the portal start to working and show a view of balsa city. The portal appears in balsa city. After work, scaredy and dave walk around the city.

And what you gonna do now?-dave ask to scaredy

I don't know, I have to feed Richard, organize my stuff..-replied scaredy

You always do that, would you like to see a movie or …?, I know?, what about play our favorite game!, hugging the trees!-said dave so excited

I think later, I need to go home, but thanks- scaredy

Oh, sure -said dave to scaredy.

Scaredy continue walking with dave to his home until he stumbles with a rock and falls into the portal.

Oh, scaredy I would like if you…-dave see scaredy disappeared.

Scaredy?-said dave looking for scaredy.

Meanwhile, scaredy it's traveling by the portal to miservilley, his becoming a human, he looks like jimmy but his own style, a boy with orange short hair, black eyes, his teeths, he wears his clothes and blue shoes. Finally he fall in miservilley and the portal is closed. Scaredy wake up.

Uh, where I am?-ask scaredy looking around.

What?-said scaredy looking his hands, he touch his face, looks his body all It's different, he run and see his face in a red river.

AHH, SWEET MOTHER OF THE ALMONDS!-shouts scaredy seeing hi became a human.

OMG!, my…tail, disappeared! , and..My ears!, oh wait!, there it is!-said scaredy in shock

It's ok, this could be happening, maybe…I'm dreaming! , wait, but in the last moment I was talking with Dave and later I appear here.-said scaredy trying to keep calm.

Ok, ok, definitely...i need to keep calm, I just need to know where I 'am..-said scaredy walking to the city.

Meanwhile in balsa city, Dave was looking for scaredy in everywhere.

Scaredy?, scaredy?, scaredy?-Dave shouts in everywhere, when sally appears.

Hi, dave, what are you doing?-ask sally

Its scaredy, he's disappeared!-replied worry

HOW?, WHAT HAPPENED?, HOW COULD BE?-shouts sally more worry.

I don't know, I was talking with him until…he disappeared!-said worry

WE NEED TO FIND HIM!, LET'S SEARCH IN EVERTYPART!-Said sally taking Dave with him.

Backing to Miservilley, scaredy arrive to the city, and he see monster in everywhere, he feels a little afraid, but he see nobody try hurt him or something, he looks all around him while he walks around the city, he try to speak with someone how could help him but all looks strange, horrible or creepy for him…until.

AHHHH!- Jimmy and beezy are rolling around town in a huge tire, same as used in the episode of Mr. teen

Scaredy looks them and think that's so dangerous and try to help them, he try to achieve them and talk with them.

Don't worry, I'll help you!- shouts scaredy while he try to stop them.

Beezy see scaredy and say to jimmy.-what's he's saying jimmy?

I don't know-replied jimmy.

Scaredy see they don't reply and he try to stop the rim, but he finish rolling outside of the rim.

Jimmy sees scaredy in rolling in the rim.

Beezy, I think we must stop.-said jimmy

Okay jimmy, but we need something to stop us.-said beezy

They continue rolling in the rim until they collide with a tree in the park.

Oh, finally we stop.-said jimmy

Yeah, but why we had to stop?-ask beezy

Jimmy heard something and he sees scaredy in lying in the yard.

Beezy looks, that's the boy who was following us, we need to help him!-said jimmy worry about scaredy

Sure!-reply beezy

Jimmy and beezy come with scaredy, he's a little hurt.

Omg!, we killed him!, what we gonna do?, we'll go to prison!-shouts beezy frightened.

Wait beezy!, looks!, he's breathing!, he's alive!-said happy

Oh, *sigh*, by a second I thought we killed him.-said beezy

Beezy and dave looks scaredy it's waking up, he looks a little tired but he can talk.

Omg! , are you okay?, I'm so sorry.-said jimmy helping scaredy.

Yeah, I'm happy we don't killed you, ajaj-said happy

Sure, thanks…-reply scaredy recovering the knowledge

We are so sorry about it-said jimmy apologizing with scaredy and he see beezy.

*slap beezy*-beezy!, you don't have something to say to him?-say angry

Oh yeah!, sorry.-said beezy

It's okay, I'm fine, but why you was rolling in a rim?-ask scaredy

Oh, we do that all time, we just was playing.-reply jimmy

Playin?, that's was so dangerous, you could die!-said scaredy surprise and angry.

Don't worry, it's not the first time we do that, yeah but the last time we collide with a wall.-reply jimmy

Not the first time?, ok, ok, ok, I don't want to know more,!, can you tell where I am?- ask scaredy to jimmy

Sure, you are in miservilley-reply jimmy

Miservilley?, it's a town?

Yeah, here's, are you new here? I never see you before-jimmy

Yes, I don't know how I arrived here; I just want to know where I am, and how I can back home.-said scaredy

You should meet Lucius, He's the major of the town.-said jimmy

The major? , great!, I would like to meet him.-said scaredy so happy

Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm jimmy, jimmy two shoes.-said jimmy to scaredy

Oh, and I'm beezy, beezy J. Genius

Nice to meet you jimmy and beezy, I'm scaredy squirrel.-said scaredy

Squirrel? , are you a squirrel?-ask jimmy looking scaredy

Yeah, you don't look like a squirrel.-said beezy while he looks scaredy

Oh, that's cause in your dimension I'm a human, but I'm a squirrel.-said explaining to jimmy and beezy.

Ohhh.-said jimmy and beezy

Ok, let's go to visit lucius while you can tell us more about your town.-say jimmy while he takes scaredy and walk with beezy to miservilley inc.


	2. Meeting Miservilley

Backing to balsa city, Dave and sally was looking for Scaredy in everywhere, in his job, in the park, etc.., but they couldn't find him.

I'm tired sally, me must stop to searching for today.-say Dave tired

We can't stop, he must here, we need to find him, I don't know what I'll do if never see him again!.-say sally starting to cry

It's okay sally, maybe he's not here, maybe he's in a better place now, maybe….he's in another dimension!-said Dave exciting.

What are you saying?!-say sally and slap Dave.

Where he could be?! , he couldn't leave the town without say it!.-shouts sally

It's okay! Its okay!...i just was assuming, well, maybe…he's back!, let's go to his house!.-said dave

Yeah!.-said sally

Both run to his house to find his not there.

Uhh, he's not here.-say dave while he sit in scaredy's sofa.

But look, Richard it's here!.-said sally looking Richard.

He never leave the town without Richard.-said sally

Wait, I remember, the last moment I was walking with him to his home when he disappeared!.- said dave

That mean maybe a strange force took him to another dimension!-said fave frightened.

But…where?.-ask sally.

Meanwhile in miservilley, jimmy, scaredy and beezy was walking to miservilley inc.

In your town, everybody are animals?.-ask jimmy

Yeah, balsa city, it's a little city in the forest with trees, park and a river as street, our cars are made of wood like all the city.-reply scaredy

Wow! , and what they do for fun?-ask jimmy

Well' i have different activities well organized to improve my efficiency by giving a certain time every day to everything.-explains scaredy.

*draws a graph*-here's all the time I use in my diferent's activities of all the days, as you can see all to improve my efficiency.-continue explaining scaredy.

Wow!, you are very organized, but I mean, what you do to have fun?.-ask jimmy.

Oh!, of course I know what you mean! Well, besides work and organize my stuff, I practice my favorite sport: paddleball-say scaredy showing a paddleball.

Paddleball?.-say jimmy seeing the paddleball

Yeah, that's so boring..Said beezy

BORING?!.-said scaredy surprising

How could be boring?!, the paddleball it's the most funny and safety sport ever!.-say scaredy proud

Sure.-said beezy

Well, maybe we can play it later, oh look!, here we are, the misery inc.!..-said jimmy

Misery inc.? –ask scaredy looking the company

Oh, I forgot to say it, lucius it's the owner of the company that makes products for all in miservilley to makes their lifes…more easy.-said the last one with a little smile.

That's sounds great, I really want to meet him!.-say scaredy so happy.

Ok, Before we going to give you a tour for all Misery inc..-say jimmy taking scaredy into the misery inc.

After show scaredy all the misery inc. they go to Lucius's office. Lucius was sitting in his sit, as always doing something when jimmy and beezy appears scaring him.

What are you doing!.-shouts Lucius angry

Hi Lucy, come on, you don't have to be angry, we just want to visit you.-said jimmy playing with lucius.

Oh yeah, we have a new friend and he's really exciting to meet you!.-said jimmy so exciting

Uhhh, how could be?-say Lucius looking the other way.

We want to introduce our new friend…..-say jimmy introducing scaredy

SCAREDY SQUIRREL!.-say jimmy and beezy introducing scaredy

Scaredy introduce himself a little shy but later he turn really exciting.

OMG!, ARE YOU THE MAJOR?!-say scaredy really exciting

Wait, are you a human?.-ask lucius looking scaredy

Can you give your autograph, please?!.-ask scaredy so exciting

Oh, of course.-say Lucius with a safely air.

Say to your friend scaredy squirrel...oh wait!, just for scaredy..-say scaredy.

Lucius finish to sign his book.

Oh wait, a picture to remember my first visit in another dimension.-say scaredy while he takes his camera and take a picture of both.

Wait! , you said, you are from other dimension?.-ask lucius curious

Yes, I'm from another dimension, I'm from balsa city.-reply scaredy

Ohh…interesting.-say lucius with a little smile

Oh well, I was wondering if you can tell me where I am?-ask scaredy

Oh sure, you are in Miservilley, the most miserable place in the world!.-reply lucius

Oh that's great..wha-what?!, miserable?!-ask frightened

Yeah, miservilley it's the most miserable place in the world, this company makes products to make the life of all more miserable than you can imagine.-said lucius

Don't worry scaredy, he's just joking, miservilley it's the best place in the world!-say jimmy so exciting

Really?-ask scaredy

Yeah, come on let' us show you how have fun here.-say jimmy taking scaredy away and beezy going with them.

After they gone, lucius continue thinking.-"another dimension said him, maybe..But, how?, just one person can do something like that…Heloise".

Meanwhile, jimmy, beezy and scaredy was playing in the park. Jimmy an beezy was playing with a ball and scaredy was sitting in the yard watching theme.

So, that's what you do to have fun?-ask scaredy watching jimmy and beezy

No exactly, we have another funny activities, but you said something about paddleball, can you show us?-said jimmy

Sure.-said scaredy with a safely air.

Jimmy and beezy see how scaredy take measures of caution and gradually his weapon paddleball, after a few minutes, beezy was sleeping and jimmy was boring.

Here's!-said scaredy

Jimmy and beezy see his weapon paddleball, scaredy slowly pull the ball and…begins to beat. He begins to make different acts with his weapon paddleball. After a few minutes he finish.

TA DA!.-said scaredy proud

Ohh, that was…great!.-said jimmy with a little smile

Beezy was sleeping.

*slap*, oh yeah!, great!.-said beezy

Now, let us show you our favorite sport-say jimmy

Football-said jimmy and beezy with a ball

Jimmy and beezy begins to kick the ball the each to the other and to scaredy but beezy kick the ball so strong and hit scaredy making he fall in the yard with the ball in his face.

Oh, sorry ejje.-said beezy a little shame

We can play something less rude?.-ask scaredy recovering of the hit.

Sure.-said jimmy and beezy

I didn't mean this!.-shouts scaredy nervous while he, jimmy and beezy was in the supermarket car with the turbo rocket about to slide down a hill.

Relax, we do this all the time.-say jimmy checking all the car.

Yeah, we have done worse like…-say beezy

I don't want to know it!-shouts scaredy really nervous

It's okay guys, let's go in 3...-say jimmy counting.

Scaredy begins to breath with his paper bag.-what about the safety first?!-shouts scaredy looking them

Of course my friend!-say jimmy wearing a helmet like beezy

2…1…-continue jimmy

Holy nuts.-say scaredy

Beezy turn on the rocket and scaredy looks nervous and waiting...

Oh, jimmy, I think the rocket don't works after we used it the last time.-say beezy

*sight*-scaredy

Uhhh..-said jimmy.

*booom* the rocket turn on and they shoot out for the hill.

AHHHHH!.-shouts scaredy, jimmy and beezy.

I KNOWWW, IT'S GREATTT!-say jimmy to scaredy

NOOOO, IT'S NOT!-reply scaredy screaming

They continue around the city to arrive at heloise's house again.

Meanwhile Heloise is in the laboratory working with another project until…*boom* jimmy, beezy and scaredy appears.

Wow!, that was better than the last time, don't you think it?-said jimmy

Sure, better than the last time, let's do it again!-reply beezy

Hey' what do you think scaredy?, another one?-ask jimmy

No…thanks.-said scaredy so tired.

Excuse me…-say Heloise angry.

Oh, hi Heloise! , oh, I think we broke the wall -said jimmy

Yeah, why you did it again?-ask Heloise

Oh, we have a new friend!, he's from "ANOTHER DIMENSION"-say jimmy exciting.

Um, sure, I wonder who could be?-said Heloise rolling her eyes

Here's our new friend…Scaredy squirrel!-said jimmy and beezy introducing scaredy

A SQUIRREL?! , jajaja, are you crazy? A squirrel from another dimension...That's so….

Before Heloise can finish the sentence she can see scaredy, and she get surprise, another human, similar too jimmy, with orange hair, and diferents clothes, and squirrel teeth.

Great…said Heloise with a little smile.

Sorry for destroy you're wall, I just was playing with them…say scaredy apologizing with Heloise

Oh!, no, don't worry about it!, happen all the time!, I can fix it!.-say Heloise while she press a button what fix the wall.

So..jeje, you are new here?-ask Heloise so happy to scaredy

Sure, I'm scaredy squirrel, nice to meet you.-say scaredy

Yeah, *giggles*, I'm Heloise, nice to meet you too.-say Heloise a little nervous.

so Heloise…-say jimmy

it' this your laboratory?!.-ask scaredy so exciting watching the laboratory

yes, do you like it?!. ask Heloise

it's amazing!, I never see one like this before!, are you a scientist?.-ask scaredy

yeah!, I'm a scientist and inventor of all the products of Misery inc.!.-say Heloise proud.

Don't tell me more!, can you give you're autograph?!.-ask excited

Sure!.-reply Heloise happy

Say "for you friend scaredy squirrel".-say scaredy

For my boyfriend….-say Heloise

What?!.-say scaredy

NO, NOTHING!.*giggles*, oh take it!-reply Heloise

Oh, thank you, oh!, a picture!-*took his camera and take a picture with Heloise*.

So Heloise, what are…-ask jimmy

Hey!, would you like a tour for miservilley inc.?.-ask Heloise to scaredy with a little smile.

Well..-say scaredy

It's not necessary Heloise, we gave him a tour already, so we just gonna go to my house.-said jimmy

Do you have a bathroom over here?.-ask scaredy

Oh, sure!, the second door!.-said Heloise

Oh, thanks!-*scaredy go to the bathroom*

*sight*.-heloise with a little smile

Heloise?.-say jimmy watching Heloise.

Hey, Heloise!.-shouts jimmy

Ah!, did you say something?.-reply Heloise

Heloise…why you act so rare?.-ask jimmy

What?! , no, I'm no acting rare, what make you think that?!.-reply a little nervous.

So..i never see you act like that before..Are you ok?-ask jimmy

Yes!, of course im fine.-reply Heloise

Scaredy back from the bathroom.

What's up guys?.-said scaredy

Ok, let's go to my house!.-said jimmy

Oh, wait I'll go with you.-said Heloise

So..You are from another dimension?.-ask Heloise happy

Yes, I'm from balsa city.-reply scaredy

Are you a scientist?.-ask Heloise

No, but I love science!.-reply scaredy

*Heloise's eyes began to shine*-really?...-reply with a big smile..

Hi, Heloise so how's going your invent?!.-ask jimmy

Oh, yeah, sure it's going great.-reply Heloise watching scaredy

Well, here's my house!.-said jimmy

Jimmy enters first in the house, after beezy…

After you..-say scaredy to Heloise

*Heloise's blushes and giggles*-thanks you.-with a little smile

After enters in the house, they sit in the sofa.

I want here!.-say beezy

Well, I'll stay here..hey Heloise, here's you're sit!.-say jimmy

Oh jimmy, I'll sit next to scaredy if you don't care.-say Heloise

Oh yeah, sure, no problem!.-reply jimmy a little discouraged

*Backing to Balsa city again*

What we gonna do sally?, I couldn't find him anywhere.-said dave

I don't know, to last one day since he was gone. Maybe..he's in his work!.-said sally

Dave and sally go to stoash n' board. They start to search scaredy in all the supermarket, but they couldn't find it.

Nestor, nestor!, have you seen scaredy?!.-ask dave

No, he should be here, that's squirrel it's so loose!.-reply nestor.

Sally and dave leave stoash n board.

*sight*-dave and sally

A few seconds later…..

Wait!.-said sally

You said he disappeared in a strange portal, no?-ask sally

Yes, but that how can help us?!.-reply dave

Maybe…if we make the portal appears again, maybe we could find him!.-said sally

Yes!, but how we can make the portal appears again?!-ask dave

I don't know, do you have a idea?.-ask sally

No…ohh!, why?!, why strange force took my best friend away?!, why strange force?!, why?!.-shouts dave to the sky

Why?!.-shouts sally

Wait…where he disappeared?.-ask sally

Right here..-said dave

How many time we were here?.-ask sally

Ah…like..2 hrs.-said dave lookin his clock.

Yeah! , maybe..we can make the por…the strange force appears again and we could find scaredy!.-said sally

Yeah!, but..how we can make it?.-ask dave

*Backing to miservilley again*

The guys was walking to the park, Heloise continue talking with scaredy and jimmy still thinking about it, and beezy it's next to jimmy.

And..what do you do in your city?.-ask Heloise to scaredy

I work in stoash n' board ,a super market, I have job as stacker and I'm so efficient.-reply scaredy

Wow!, that's great!.-reply Heloise

Meanwhile jimmy talk with beezy.

I don't know beezy, heloise's acting rare, since she met scaredy, she's always talking with him.-said jimmy

mmm.., I think much you care about it, this reminds me of peep, don't you?-ask beezy

no, I just…wait!, no…I'm not jealous!, also, I never was jealous of peep, I just was angry cause Heloise preferred to spend time with him than me.-reply jimmy.

Really?..-ask beezy watching jimmy

Beezy..i'm not jealous!.-reply jimmy angry and crossing his arms.

C'mon jimmy, it's okay, I just was jocking.-said beezy smiling

Really?...-said jimmy watching beezy

So..are you jealous?.-ask beezy again

I'M NOT JEALOUS!.-shout jimmy really angry

What?!.-said Heloise and scaredy

Jealous of who?.-ask Heloise

Ah!, ah….no!, of nobody! Jejje..-I mean…!..i'm not jealous because…beezy!, yeah!, beezy have a new…!...videogame!, yeah! I new videgame!, oh, beezy you are so lucky!.-reply jimmy nervous and rolling his eyes and lookin beezy.

Are you okay?.-ask scaredy

Don't worry, that's how is him, so..have you invented something?-ask Heloise

Meanwhile jimmy talk with beezy again.

*sight*…that' was so close.-said jimmy more quiet.

Yes..that's mean you are not jealous, true?.-ask beezy

Beezy!..-reply jimmy

Excuse me guys, I'll have to go back to my laboratory to fix my invent, so I'll leave you.-said Heloise

Heloise! Can I go with you?, I would like to see you're laboratory again, I would like to see you're invents and maybe I can help you to fix you're invent.-said scaredy

I'll love it!.,sorry!, I mean…I would like it!-said Heloise so happy

They go back to the laboratory and jimmy see them go with sadness.

Beezy looks jimmy.

Jimmy…if you feel something…-said beezy while he touched jimmy's shoulder.

No, beezy….also..what I can do, is obviously..she likes him.-reply jimmy.

Maybe, it's not so late to tell it to her, I'm sure she still loving you.-reply beezy.

Maybe….what?!...she loves me?!.-said jimmy in shock

Beezy roll his eyes and whistles

Beezy…did you know it?.-ask jimmy watching beezy with a serious look

Ok!, I can't do this anymore!, it's true!, she loves you!, she's crazy about you!, that's what you want to hear!.-shout beezy

She loves me…said jimmy

Yeah!, I was with her when you met schmeloise and when she date with peep..-said beezy.

That's mean..she still loves me!-said jimmy

Yeah!, sure!.-said beezy

Beezy!, I have to go to the laboratory and tell it to her!.-said jimmy

Yeah!, tell it to her!-said beezy

I'll do it!.-said jimmy running to the heloise's laboratory

Meanwhile in heloise's laboratory. Heloise and scaredy try to fix the machine.

Just spin it.-said scaredy

Ok…are you ready?.-ask Heloise

Yes.-reply scaredy

1..2…3!.-said Heloise and scaredy while they press the button to turn on the machine

The machine was working but…shuts down again.

Damn it!.-said Heloise taking off her glasses

There must be something wrong here..said scaredy looking the machine

Hey!, what's this?.-ask scaredy

What?.-ask Heloise

There!.-said scaredy signaling wires.

Yeah!, that's the problem!-said Heloise fixing the problem

Ready?, let's go!.-said scaredy turning on the machine again.

The machine it's working.

Awesome!, I never couldn't find the problem, thanks scaredy.-said Heloise watching scaredy with cute eyes and a smile

Oh, thanks Heloise.-reply scaredy with a smile.

So…scaredy…can I make you a question?.-said Heloise looking elsewhere.

What?.-ask scaredy

Scaredy, I was question all this time…-said Heloise

I think you mean 3 hrs. since we met.-reply scaredy.

Oh, sure!.-said Heloise

Well, I was wonder..if you…have a ….girlfriend?.-said Heloise blushing.

Girlfriend?! , oh!, well…one time I met a beautiful girl and she was so beautiful, cute and so clean..and I loved it, but..i think did'nt work cause she was very superstitious.-reply scaredy a little sadness

So…what's your kind of girl?.-ask Heloise

Well, I like girls cute, clean, beautiful, intelligent….-said scaredy while a Heloise eye was shining.

Like me?.ask Heloise

Well…what?!.-said scaredy surprise

I like you?.-ask Heloise

Oh!, wait a second!, I like you?.-ask scaredy a little scare

Yes, I thought I like you as you like me, I really enjoyed spend all this time with you, you're so cute, funny, smart and you love science!, and…I love you!..-said Heloise watching scaredy with little sadness in her eyes.

Oh…Heloise…i…, I don't know what to say, you are cute, intelligent and all that, and I like it!...but you're not my kind.-reply scaredy

What?!.-reply Heloise with tears in her eyes.

Sorry, don't think that! , look, I have a friend, she's a girl, well, a girl fish , and she likes me too, but she's a little crazy, but she still my friend.-said scaredy to Heloise

I understand, cause she's a fish!, you need to find someone like you!, you know a cute girl, intelligent, and lovely…as me.-said Heloise getting close to scaredy.

Sorry!, I can't!, I like you, but not this way, and I'm not human…I'm a squirrel.-said scaredy apologizing and leaving the laboratory.

Jimmy appears to talk with Heloise.

Heloise!.-shouts jimmy

Heloise was so sad.

Heloise?-ask jimmy

Oh!, hi jimmy!.-reply Heloise

Heloise…you was criying?.-ask jimmy worry

No!, I just have something in my eye.-said Heloise cleaning her eyes.

Heloise…-said jimmy

Where's scaredy?.-ask jimmy

He's gone.-reply Heloise

Gone?!, why?!, what happened?!-ask jimmy

Nothing!, just..go away.-reply Heloise sad

Heloise, you can tell me what happened, I'm your friend..-said jimmy

No, you never understand it.-said Heloise leaving the laboratory

Why not?..did you love him?.-ask jimmy

Heloise stop and turn around.

Yes…but, he never love me, he said..i'm not his kind of girl…said Heloise

I'm so sorry Heloise, I should told you, he's a squirrel.-said jimmy

Did you know it all the time and you never tell it?!.-reply Heloise

Heloise, I never thought you love him, I just saw you was acting so rare..and I began to feel…jealous.-said jimmy a little sad

You was jealous?.-ask Heloise surprise

*sigh*, yes….i was jealous, cause…..i...i can't do this!.-said jimmy running away.

Jimmy!.-said Heloise


End file.
